Train of Memories
by Kitty Katrona
Summary: I Died, I awoke, with cramps... 'Cause I fell, and I looked in the mirror, and knew my new life was going to get a HHHHHUUUUUUGGGGGEEEEE, wake up call, cause a lot of people were going to know what it means to cross the Black Cat, bad Luck is sure to follow, Reincarnation fic. Please Read and Review!


**A/N: Hi! I know I haven't updated my other stories yet, but I just got back from camp, and I had this come to me when I had some quiet time there, it was influenced by a fic I read when I was younger, though I don't remember where, so please be patient with my updates, I will get to updating my other stories when I, A) Have stable internet, and B) Have stable electricity, so bear with me please!**

 **A/N Mark 2.: Hi, I've read some of my comments and decided to fix it up a bit. Next Chapter will be up soonish. And yes, I know that's not a word.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Black Cat, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this on here, but in actual published books.**

* * *

~Main POV~

I speed past the civilians on my roller blades, going in and out of the crowds, jay-walking and all, or would it be 'jay-rollering'? I dunno, names Train Heartnet, I died a long time ago, and than I was reborn, my death was VERY flashy, my best friend died years later I found out through copious amounts of research, that made my head hurt.

I only 'awoke' aka remembered my past life a week ago.

And BOY was that a dousy...

~...Flashy Flashback...~

I had only been out of school for about a week, I used Sirius as a threat to get them to lay of of me from beatings, but I still got stuck with most of the chores.

I had finished my morning chores and had headed up to my room to get some better clothes for traveling around the neighborhood in, when my head started hurting, and the whole world felt like it was spinning.

I collapsed in my reeeeaaalllly small room, and all my past life experience just flooded it self into my brain. I woke up from that about an hour later, with a few cramps from being pasted out in a reeeeeaaaallllllyyyy uncomfortable position, and ran to the bathroom, and got a good look at myself, with out my glasses, 'cause I didn't need them, I got back my 60/60 vision, my emerald green eyes, turned my original gold cat like eyes in the right light, but still held green in them, and my messy black hair became a more tame and spiky dark brown, which grew out to cover my scar. I grew from my five foot two, to a good five foot eight at least.

I reached down to my side, which felt empty with out Hades on my side, so I steeled my resolve and went to my old room under the stairs, and boooy did I have a feeling I was going to get back at them for that.

* * *

~Elsewhere~

A newly green haired boy shuddered, His Train-senses were tingling, he knew that meant he had been reborn and was plotting revenge on some one, who was about to be extremely humiliated very soon. He sighed and went back to his rebuilding of his favorite attache case with what he could get his hands on, with one eye closed out of memory, his eye hadn't been to much trouble to control in his later life, after Train had gone and done...THAT... and he was left with Eve, that had been a long time ago though, so his shook his head and left those thoughts far behind...

* * *

Back With Train...

I sneezed, and thought, 'Someone must be talking about me...' as I rubbed my pointer finger under my nose. And than went back to my plans, and broke the lock on the door of the old cupboard that used to house my child self, with a good kick, that hurt my foot, boy I am soooo out of shape, I am going to have to fix that. Glad that no one was home at the moment, Vernon was at work, Petunia was at neighborhood meeting, and Dudley was outside terrorizing little kids. I grabbed my trunk and took it up to my small room, and took out my wand and headed out of the house, after hiding my trunk in my closet.

I went out to the road and summoned the Knight Bus, or would it be called 'Day Bus?' I paid the driver, who was different from last time, and sat next to a dirty blonde girl, with pale silver eyes, wearing radish earrings, who looked like a year younger than myself, before I awoke. "Hello, My name's Train, What's yours? And where are you going?" She looked up at me and smiled a dazzling smile, that reminded me of Eve when she smiled, and said, "Hello, I'm Luna, and I'm on my way to see my father, we are going nargle hunting. They are numerous this time of year." "Huh. Cool, never heard of them before, they must be cool though."

We talked for a bit before we knew it, the bus was at the Leaky Cauldron, and as I got off, she said, "It was nice to talk to you Harry." Before I could respond, the bus was gone, and I was standing there with a flabbergasted look on my face. "Well, that was unexpected, I think I'm going to like her.", I said as I headed into the bar, and went straight to the back the wall, and plunged right into the busy shopping district, and headed right into the bank, straight up to on of the goblin tellers and said, "I would like to see my account manager please." The goblin looked at me and said, "Name?" "Potter, Harry, sir" He moved my hair aside to see the scar, and then yelled, "GripHook, take Mister Potter to his account manager."

A Familiar Goblin from my first visit here lead me back into some of the back rooms, into a small room, where another Goblin sat, who sent Griphook back, after I said, "Thanks Again, GripHook!" waving goodbye. The Goblin behind the desk introduced himself as SharpTalon. "What can I do for you young Potter?" "I want to take an inheritance test, and I want to see if I have any blocks on my abilities, and then I want to know the status of my families money, after that I would like to know if you could make a weapon for me." He looked me over, nodded his head and grabbed a bowl and instructed me to cut my hand with a blade he produced out of virtually no where. I did as asked and he dumped the contents on two pieces of parchment. Which showed a bunch of words,

* * *

 **Harrison James Potter (Train Heartnet)**

 **Parents:**

 **Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans (Deceased)**

 **James Haroldson Potter (Deceased)**

 **Godparents:**

 **Sirius Orion Black (On Run-Innocent)**

 **Alice Olivere Longbottom nee Charlotte (Indisposed)**

 **Vaults Aligned**

 **Gryffindor Vault:**

 **209,987,765,431 Galleons, Gryffin's Court portkey, Various books, Armor, and other items**

 **Pervelle Vault:**

 **97,659,102 Galleons, Deathly Hollows, and Various other items**

 **Potter Family Vault:**

 **876,613,227 Galleons, Potter Manor portkey, Various books, and other artifacts**

 **Black Vault:**

 **Receives when Godfather Dies**

 **Ravenclaw Vault:**

 **999,678,451,098,013 Galleons, Raven's Lookout Library portkey, Various other Artifacts**

 **Slytherin Vault (Right of Conquest):**

 **986,564,193,946 Galleons, Slytherin's Potions Nest portkey, Various other Artifacts**

* * *

The other one went as follows...

* * *

 **Harrison James Potter (Train Heartnet)**

 **60/60 vision (active)**

 **Parseltongue (active)**

 **Parsel Magic (98% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Magic Sight (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Eidetic Memory (87% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Intelligence (68% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Animagus Form (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Natural Occlemency Shields (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Wandless Magic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Horcrux (Courtesy of Tom Marvolo Riddle)**

* * *

"Dafuq?! THE HELL IS A HORCRUX?!", I yelled, and SharpTalon looked about as angry as me. He started calling out in a different language, and he told me that they would remove the blocks and Horcrux, for a price, but I could obviously afford, they rushed me off to an big room with a stone table covered in ruins and other symbols, in a large ritual circle, they had me leave my rag like clothes behind, and put me in a robe for the cleansing, I feel asleep as they did the procedure.

I awoke a couple hours later, SharpTalon had gotten me an outfit similar to what I used to wear made quickly, with out the wooden donuts though, and he said my gun would be done in a week. When I asked him how he knew what I wanted, he replied with a deadpan look and said, 'You're Train Heartnet.' And walked away, after he had given me a wallet with an ID, credit cards linked to my vaults, and an Eternity Bag* from my Ravenclaw vault, with a bunch of books on my abilities and Wizarding laws and customs.

So with that, I said my thanks, and left Gringotts, and went on a shopping spree, getting a new trunk that had a lot expansive rooms and a library added in, with automatic shrinking charms, that I put in my bag, and went to the Muggle/Non-Magical side of London, and got a whole new wardrobe, of clothes that fit both me and my style, and a couple pairs of good shoes, military style. I also got a pair of rollerblades, and the equipment to upgrade them, a laptop, cell phone, and a practice sword for training myself, along with some training weights.

I took the Knight Bus back to Privet Dr. and went straight to my room. Vernon followed me up and was about to start yelling at me, when I pointed the military style knife, 13 inch blade, that had XIII etched into it. "I will no longer cower to your needs, I will mind my business, and you mind your own, Kapesh?", I said, he looked at the blade, and grunted, his face had gone from dark purple to a sickly pale, and he left after nodding his head.

* * *

~Back to the Present~

After that I had upgraded my Roller Blades, and trained with them, my weights, and my blades, I had a couple throwing knives I had purchased that I practiced in the park on the trees, my accuracy is pretty good after a couple days of practice, and I am now rollerblading to London, which is a pretty long ride on myself, but it's necessary to get back my strength before I go back to Hogwarts, which is going to be another year and another challenge set up by Dumbledick to test my skills, and I'm going to be ready, 'cause I'm done with the old Bastard controlling my life. Today I get my gun back, and I can't wait, and I have a gut instinct that I'm going to run into someone that I know, from my past, oh well, no use fretting.

As I round the corner to the Leaky Cauldron, I slow down a bit, and crash into a patron coming out of the bar itself. "Owwwwiiiiieeee", I say, picking myself up, and helping the person I ran into up, which is when I see a painfully familiar face. "Sven?...", I say, and he looks up at me quickly, with his one uncovered eye, which widens as he says, "Train?..." I jump up on him and yell, "SVEN-CHAN!" As we both fall back on to the ground, I hear him grumble about 'not his name' but he doesn't say that with much anger as he used to.

As I get off him, I see that he is in a plain white shirt and plain sweat pants, not normal Sven wear at all, so I ask, "What's with your clothes?" He blushes and says, "I don't have any other, Muggle clothes..." He than covers his mouth and looks at me and I just tilt my head and say, "Pure Blood?" He nods morosely, and I stick out my hand and say, "Harry Potter" Instead of taking my hand, he looks at me for a bit, and than doubles over laughing.

"What's so funny, Sven-Chan?" After he collects himself, he puts his hand out and says with an all to familiar smirk, "Draco Malfoy, Ironic Eh'?" I look at him, and than understand why he was laughing, Arch-nemesis' indeed. "Wow... SO, now I'm going to take you shopping. I say as I grab his hand and drag him down the road, he's not really fighting against me, but says, "I can walk by my self!" I continue to drag him, grinning madly before saying, "So what! I got my best friend back, so I don't care... Oh, and I'm paying for everything!" Ignoring the rest of his protests, I drag him into a fancy boutique I had bought myself a few suits from earlier in the week.

He gets fitted for a proper fitting suit, and his trade mark fedora, and instead of getting just one suit with tie and undershirt, I bought him a dozen of them with multiple colored tie's and undershirts and two more fedoras. He protested, and I just laughed, and said, "I'm paying for this from the Slytherin Vault, so just take it." He looked at me funny and I told him I would explain later.

They said they'd have them done in two hours, which I dragged Sven to a few other stores, getting him reaquinted with the non-magical world, so he is prepared for whatever is to come, and I tell him about what Dumbledick had done to me, and about all the shit I had been through from the Dursleys, which causes him to mutter about 'makes sense', and about Sirius being innocent, and having no trial, which he said He'd help me with. Since he was a Malfoy, he could do that much for me.

All in all, I had a fun day, and my summer is just beginning!

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for now, tell me what you think in a review, even Flame if you must, Reviews are my motivation to actually do anything!**

 **A/N Mark 2.: I actually ment that, Reviews are my true motivation, Even a short line, I just like getting feed back.**

 *** An Eternity Bag is a bag that is like a giant warehouse on the inside, that you can call items up to you with your magic, it opens only for the owner, if some one else opens it, it just shows an empty bag.**


End file.
